monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah Witch
'Mariah Witch' The Daugther Of The Witch Personality Mariah is nice ghoul. But sometimes is annoying and worries about the weirdest and stupidest things. She always have plans to save a person in need. She also teaches people lessons. Physical Description Mariah has mix skin due to fact that her mom is black and her dad white(also french) and in her diary it state that not all witches have green skin. Also has blue eyes and red lips. Family Mariah has mom and a normie dad. She also has two siblings, A sister named Mia and a baby brother named Tommy. Mariah has half-sister named Breanna. Friends Draclaura and Jackson are my friends. there's nothing more to it. She's also friends with Mia, her sis. Check Out: The Witch Family Romance She use to like Clawd but didn't want to do that to Draclaura,But she does like Jackson Jekyll but now knows that Frankie might like him. She has small crush on Heath but knows she's friends with Abbey. Enemies She use to hate Clawdeen, but not anymore. Pet Mariah has a pet black cat named Magic. In Mariah's bio it says that she had him when she was 4,Then in the diray it saids he was a gift from Mariah's "Normie Daddy." also in the section it says one time Mariah charmed Magic to talk one time. Basic oufit Mariah wears a dress. It's a short sleeve dress really, the sleeves are black, the shirt for the dress is black, and the skirt to the dress is green. She wear high heels like frankie,black and green striped heels. Her hair (some of it) is in a two long ponytails and the rest is down straight. Gloom Beach Mariah is wearing a one piece bathing sult, which is black, and has green polka dots on it. on top is a green bow. Also a black silk waist wrap, black sandals, and green sun glasses. hair in a ponytail with bangs. School's out oufit Mariah is wearing a green shirt with a medium length sleeves black jacket and black leggings. Also with white sneakers and a hat made to look like a mini version of a witch's hat. Her hair is straight out. Dead Tried -unknown- Scary Tales -unknown- A Scary-ific Baby Shower (It's a boy!) (it's for her Aunt Racheal, NOT her) Mariah's wearing a light green shirt with two white straps holding it up. On the shirt, it says "I.A.B" which stands for "It's A Boy". With the shirt, she's wearing a black skirt with light green triangles on the bottom. Her shoes would be light blue heels. Her hair is short (by the shoulders) and has a light blue headband with a black line in the center. There's also a light green star on the headband, the star has a white star inside. Ghouls Rule Mariah's wearing a short green dress with a black cape. Also with pastel yellow checkered tights and green heel boots with black desgins on it. Her hair is curly with a curly bang and long to the waist with one pastel yellow hair streak. Her face make-up is a pastel yellow star with a green center around her eye and there's a small version next to it. She mask is wearable and a green "Superhero-like" mask. Picture Day -Unknown- Ghoul's Night Out -Unknown- Notes *Mariah's name isn't a play off of the singer: Mariah Carey. *Mariah is the desginer of the "Scary Tale" Doll Line, This maybe because her mother, due to fairy tales having a Evil Witch or a Evil Queen who has Witch-Like features. *If made into a doll, she would have Cleo De Nile's Skin, Height of Abbey,and it's still unknown about the doll mold. *Mariah has two more pets, A brown bulldog and a parrot, but the bulldog is the family pet and the parrot is Mariah and Mia's dad pet. The bulldog's name is Jack and the parrot's name is Singa. *Belive it or not, Mariah is a wicked witch and her sis is mixture of good and wicked. Mariah's Half-sister, Breanna, is all-good witch. Gallery Magic (Mariah's pet black cat).png|Mariah's black cat named Magic Mariah with friends, Draclaura & Frankie.png|Mariah with beasties: Dracluara and Frankie Mia with big sister, Mariah.png|Mariah with little sis, Mia Mariah's Skullette.png|Mariah's Skullette Mariah's Schools Out.png|Mariah Chatting On Her iCoffin And In Her School's Out Outfit Mariah's Scary-ific Baby Shower Outfit.png|Mariah's A Scary-ific Baby Shower Outfit Mariah's GR.png|Mariah's Ghouls Rule Outfit MW's Gloom Beach Outfit.png|Mariah Witch's Gloom Beach Mariah's Plushie.png|Mariah's Plushie 3-Pack.png|Mariah with Nia and Shine Mariah's Dead Tired.png|Mariah's Dead Tired Mariah's_Scary_Tales_Oufit.png|Mariah's Scary Tales Dreadielocks Category:Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Witch Category:Females